


Sad Love Story

by DensityStar (orphan_account)



Series: The (Mis) Adventures of Plasma & Friends [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Freedom, Longing, Love, Pregnancy, Wealth, upper-class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DensityStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resonance hates her life. She is married to a mech she doesn't even LIKE and on top of that, she's carrying his children.<br/> It'll be difficult, but she has to stay strong.</p><p>*Before the series begins*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Love Story

**Upper Polyhex, Paxton Manor-**

 

He sighed when his young wife, a seeker femme, refused her meal once again. Was she not aware that she was carrying HIS children?

 

"Resonance?" Sunfury called, before opening the door.

 

"I wish to see him. I refuse to eat until I can talk to him," Resonance huffed.

 

"What is it with this mech? He's middle-class, he doesn't deserve you. You don't deserve him!" Sunfury angrily said.

 

"Nightstriker is nicer! He actually listens to me instead of running around, buying himself with work!" Resonance retorted.

 

"Nightstriker, is not your husband. I am. And I demand that you eat at once!" Sunfury ordered.

 

"No! I refuse! I don't want any of this! I don't want the jewelry, the money, the manicures, no nothing!" Resonance screamed. "You! Y-you! I-I need to take some time alone. Just me and my sparklings,"


End file.
